


Bridge

by water_bby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multi, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: Natasha is happy to play bridge as long as she chooses her partner.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Team Spirit square for Trope Bingo round 14.

There was a long moment of silence when Natasha read the slip of paper she had pulled from the ceramic hat. Game night had become a tradition by now, so they were alternating between favorites and trying out a new one. Card games had been a middling success, Steve often knew how to play at least a version, so when Tony had thrown out bridge as an option, the others had agreed to add it to the list. They had started drawing the slips for the games from the hat after the first couple game nights. The names of the games they all enjoyed went back into the hat, while the others went into the recycling bin.

“I’ll play with Steve,” Natasha announced, ignoring the look she knew Clint was giving her. Pepper had mentioned wanting to play against Phil, and Natasha doubted she’d enjoy a night of playing cards against Tony Stark. Clint would be fine. Besides, she’d have more fun seeing how long it took everybody else to figure out that Clint and Phil were good at this game. There was a reason the three of them played card games like Crazy Eights and Go Fish in safe houses. The less any of them could count cards, the better.

But now the entire team, plus Phil and Pepper, worked to get the card tables set up, placing the quick cheat sheets for those who needed the help with bidding and the scorecards in the middle of each, laying the snacks out, and finally retrieving the brand new decks of cards which had been waiting for their next card game night.

Natasha smiled slightly at Steve while gently shaking her head at him for holding out her chair. He had mentioned knowing this game before, so she hoped he would be an adequate bridge partner. Nodding her head at Bruce, she started shuffling the cards for their first hand.

Her table was still only about halfway through the hand when Tony exclaimed, “How did you?!? I’ve never seen someone run a slam like that!”

Natasha wondered if they had let Phil deal the first hand. More likely, it was Clint. Phil could arrange the cards just so while dealing, but he usually wouldn’t. Clint would do it simply to keep in practice. At least, that’s what he always said when they caught him at it. Natasha wasn’t sure they managed it more than maybe three times out of five.

She was, however, sure that Phil had played the hand because Clint liked watching Phil play cards.

Steve glanced over to the other table, then back to his hand. He had won the bidding, so Natasha had nothing to do but watch the men play. And listen to her partners shrug off Tony’s exclamations and Pepper’s congratulations before the sound of shuffling came from behind her.

When they finally called it a night some three hours later, everyone was commenting on Steve’s knowledge of bridge and Phil and Clint’s luck at the game. Natasha could tell this wouldn’t stay in the rotation, but she was glad they had played it tonight. She and Phil and Clint needed a new fourth now that they lived in the Tower, and Steve had just proven himself capable of joining them when they next played.


End file.
